


Lists

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exes, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony's ex has a few words for Stephen.Steve Rogers square on the bingo.





	Lists

Stephen Strange has a complex relationship with Steve Rogers. Tony had forgiven the man for everything and Rogers had admitted that some of the things he had done were excessive and that he was definitely wrong about not telling Tony about all that Bucky had done. 

But he's also the man that left the love of Stephen's life alone dying in Siberia. Oh and of course he also happens to be Tony's ex.

So, yeah, Stephen's feelings on Steve Rogers are complicated. But, he puts up with the man because Tony asked him to and he loves Tony.

He manages this by never being alone in the same room as the man. He either keeps Carol or Rhodey close by or he leaves the room after a minute.

He's pretty sure Tony knows he's doing this but he never said anything so Stephen can't be sure.

So, on a Saturday morning Stephen gets up and goes to the kitchen to make a surprise breakfast in bed for Tony. He's been working so hard he deserves a nice little treat.

It's pretty late in the morning so he's not expecting anyone to come in. Most of the time the Compound is empty during the day. With people going on missions or running errands he doesn't usually see people until dinner.

So he'd say he's definitely surprised when Steve Rogers comes in. A white towel wrapped around his neck and sweat covering his body. He must have just come back from his run or something.

"Dr. Strange," he says and Stephen nods in greeting waiting for the toast to get toasted. 

He's not expecting Rogers to sit down at the island next to him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Stephen asks wanting this conversation to be done with sooner rather than later.

"Carol told me that you and Tony are dating," he says and Stephen prepares for a fight as most conversations pertaining to Tony among any of the Rogues usually end up. Though Rogers has always been the calmer one since he and Tony talked.

"Yes," Stephen says using magic to pour some orange juice and start the coffee machine.

"Don't hurt him," Rogers says.

"What?" Stephen says actually a little surprised.

"Don't hurt Tony. Not like I did. Not like a lot of people have. Take care of him. Make sure he eats and sleeps. Make sure he never feels like he should apologize for being alive. He deserves so much better than that and I'm sorry that I never saw it when we were together," Rogers says and Stephen can't help but blink at him. Of all the things he was was expecting to talk about with Rogers, getting a shovel talk was not on the list.

"I don't intend to hurt him. I love him too much to ever do that to him," Stephen says and Steve hands him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Stephen asks.

"A list of things that Tony loves, a list of things he hates, and important dates," Steve says and goes to take a shower.

Stephen stares at the list and then at Steve's retreating back. Maybe the man isn't so bad after all.


End file.
